Kidnapped?
by bubblecandyrock
Summary: Marth is missing! Everyone in Smash Manor is freaking out. Ike more than anyone. Will they find him in time? IkexMarth


Marth awoke to a cloth being shoved in his mouth. Whatever pleasant dream had been imagined dissappated in the blink of an eye, bringing him back to the room around him.

Panick truly set in as a hand clapped over his mouth, holding the cloth in. Someone was also sitting on his stomach, pinning his arms down. He thrashed about weakly, strength not yet fully returned from his slumber. How could this be happaning? The Smash Manor prided itself on excellent security. And his sword was on the other side of the room!

"GRMFF!" he screamed, struggling. His attackers were impossible to make out. The previous night, before he cried himself to sleep over his unrequited love, he had closed the curtains. Now there was no light in the room, and all he could see were shapes slightly darker than the rest of his room.

He was flipped over and forced onto his stomach. As his face was pressed into the soft pillow, he had to stop screaming and just focus on trying to breathe in. His wrists were crossed, and tied tightly with thick coils of rope.

As his bare legs kicked, and slid across the silk bedsheets, he realized in embarassment that he was very underdressed. He slept most unlike a prince, preffering to wear a pair of shorts that were too big for him, and a baggy dress shirt. They were comfortable, but it was extremely embarassing being caught wearing them. Not to mention that his legs were becoming cold, exposed to the air beyond his warm bed.

"MMFF!" he let out a cry of pain as his head was pulled up by his long hair. The hand was removed from his mouth as another cloth was slipped in between his lips. It was tied at the back of his head to keep the first cloth in.

He was flipped over onto his back again, his bound hands making his arms twist slightly underneath him. His eyes widened as cold fingers began to unbutton his shirt.

"NMM!" He screamed, twisting his head from side to side and kicking out. Someone quickly held down his ankles, holding him still as the last of the buttons were undone.

He was yanked out of his bed, still struggling and trying to get away. They didn't take him far though, forcing him to bend forward so that his face pressed into the foot of his bed. Rope were looped around his chest above and below, pinning his arms to his sides.

"MFF! LMM GMM FM MMM!" he screamed, frustrated that now all of his strength was back, he was too restrained to do much.

"He's making too much noise," a voice hissed near his ear.

"Not for long," another voice answered. Another, thicker cloth was tied over his mouth, making it harder to get sound out. He groaned in frustration as his long hair fell into his eyes.

At this point, his ankles were being bound tightly together. Then above and below his knees, followed by his thighs. This made kicking difficult, he discovered quickly.

"Mff!" was his muffled cry of surprise as he was picked up and slung over someone's shoulder. A black cloth was tied over his eyes before they left the room.

After a small amount of wriggling around and trying to get free, he gave up for the moment. His mind raced as he tried to figure out where they were going. So far, they hadn't left the manor.

What did these people want? Well, he was a prince. He was also, dare he say it, quite good-looking. Did they want to sell him? Or was this all some elaborate prank?

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of metal squeaking. Where was this? He let out another "mff" of surprise when he was tossed lightly to the ground. The ground was made of uneven cobblestone, and was cold against any exposed skin. The blindfold was removed to show him in some kind of dungeon. There was one torchlight on the far wall, but his attackers still looked like shadows.

His wrists were connected to his ankles with another rope, forcing his knees to bend, although only slightly. There was a bright flash of light, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut. They opened again as the barred metal doors of the room squeaked shut again. He was alone.

There were a few desperate minutes where he struggled as hard as he could against the bonds, working up a sweat. After that, he gave up. There was no way he was getting out of the ropes.

Now that he was alone, he whimpered pitifully into the gag, his breathing becoming uneven as he fought back tears. He had a wild hope, a fantasy, that the man he loved would swoop in and save him. That Ike would save him. But he was a man of logic, and knew deep in his heart that it was only a fantasy. But that was all he had.

So as he shivered against the cold stone, lying on his side, he clung to that fantasy with all he had.

XxXxXxX Ike x Marth XxXxXxX

"-ke! IKE!"

The blue-haired mercenary groaned, rolling over in his bed. Stupid alarm.

"Ike! Get up!"

That wasn't an alarm. That was Peach. Angry at being woken up, he turned to glare at her.

"What?!" he snapped. His expression changed almost instantly as he caught sight of her face.

"Something's wrong!" she said, voice quavering.

"What?"

"I mean, he always comes to wish me good morning or borrow my shampoo, and I figured he was just sleeping in, but he didn't show up for his morning training with Link, so some of us went to check on him, but he wasn't there and we looked everywhere butwecouldn'tfindhim!" she said all in one breath.

"Who?" Ike blinked, confused as to why this should matter to him.

"Marth!" Ike froze. "We searched the whole property, and we couldn't find him anywhere!"

The blue-haired warrior rose from the bed, pulling on a shirt before buckling his sword to his waist. As he struggled to get his boots on, Peach was already pacing around the room in obvious distress, beside herself.

"Do you think he left the Smash property entirely?"

"No!" Peach assured him. "They aren't letting anyone leave right now, remember? There are some dangerous people that they were worried about, so they were making sure any royalty stayed where it was safe. Marth wouldn't have made it anywhere."

"Is he somewhere in the manor then?" he asked impatiently as they headed out the door.

"Nowhere that we know of!" But that didn't tell him much, and they both knew it. The manor was huge, filled with countless unexplored areas and secret passegeways.

"I guess we'll just have to search everywhere," Ike growled, griting his teeth in determination. No way was he going to let anything bad happen to Marth.

XxXxXxX time skip XxXxXxX

"Ike, take a break! We've searched every area of the building that we know of!" Sheik said in concern as the ninja ran to keep up with his fast pace. Link nodded silently as he walked next to them. When Ike suddenly stopped, it took all of Sheik's instincts to avoid walking into him. "What is it?" the ninja-whith-questionable-gender asked, trying to see over him as he bent over to pick something up.

The mercenary was shaking in anger. Sheik gasped at the photograph in his hand. A photo of Marth, bound and gagged. Link, who had been his usual silent self until then, drew his sword.

"Somebody's gonna # #$ing die," the blonde elf growled. Marth was his friend, and whoever did this was going to pay big time for messing with the poor prince. Ike seemed to have similar ideas, also drawing his sword.

The photo was left as the three took off down the hallway, looking for anything that could tell them where Marth was. The unmistakable fear in those soft eyes in the photo hung over their heads.

It wasn't long before they split up, hoping to cover more ground. Ike was getting more frustrated with each dead end he came across. Lashing out in a fit of rage, he threw his normally precious sword against the wall.

And then the wall opened. He blinked in surprise, picking up his sword again. It must have hit something that opened a a secret passegway. Barely hesitating, he started to make his way down the narrow stone steps lit by torches.

His steps made light tapping noises against the stone as he followed the spiral down into the ground. It was minutes until he reached something resembling a dungeon. There were small rooms, the only thing separating them from the hallway being thick metal bars. The whole place was bathed in orange light from the torches. Marth had to be here, he just knew it.

He walked quickly down the hallway, looking into each little room. There. At the end of the hall on the right, there was a body on the ground.

"Marth!" he shouted, striking the bars.

Marth was startled out of his uncomfortable sleep at the sound, and he whimpered slightly. What was happenning? He attempted to look up through his long bangs, shifting to try and get a clear view.

Ike looked around, picking up a ring of keys off the ground and unlocking the door quickly. He rushed to the bound prince, undoing his gag.

Marth spat the balled up cloth out, licking his chapped lips.

"Who are you?" he croaked, his throat dry from the gag. In his position, he couldn't see the person beind him.

"It's Ike," the mercenary replied, already starting to untie his arms and wrists. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Marth felt warmth flood through him as he recognized the deep voice. "I think I am mostly fine, the ropes may leave marks for a time." He blushed. Ike had come to save him, just like his heart had hoped. And was he... worried about him?

"Who did this?" Ike growled, starting to untie his legs.

"I do not know," Marth whispered hoarsely, rubbing circulation back into his wrists. He had been correct, the marks would stay there for a while. "I am afraid it was too dark to see anything." Once his legs had been untied, he sat up, shakily trying to button up his shirt again and having little success.

Wordlessly, his face flushed, Ike did the buttons for him. Marth whispered a thank you very quietly.

"Did they... Do anything to you?" Ike asked hesitantly, inspecting the rope-burns.

"N-no, nothing like that!" Marth shook his head, blushing slightly. "To be honest, I do not know why they would undo my shirt." Ike could guess, but didn't say anything about it.

"Why are you wearing that shirt anyways?" Ike asked. "The shorts too. Those don't seem very princely." Marth really did blush then.

"Th-they're comfortable!" he protested. "And I did not think anybody would see it anyway!" Ike laughed, picking the blue-haired prince up bridal style. "Ah! What are you doing?!"

"Your legs are too weak for you to walk on them right now," Ike explained, walking up the stairs and holding the smaller male in his arms tightly.

The walked up the stairs in silence, neither sure what they wanted to say or how to say it. As they entered the corridor, Marth finally spoke.

"I was very scared, you know," he whispered, his head falling into the mercenary's chest in exhaustion.

"You don't need to be scared anymore," Ike replied after a time, clutching him even tighter than before. "I'm never going to let that happen to you again, Marth."

"Thank you," the prince sighed, falling asleep. Only then did Ike dare to plant a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm going to keep you safe, no matter what."

Ike met up with Sheik and Link, telling the two that he was going to put Marth in his room. They agreed, and told him they would tell everyone else that Marth had been found.

As Ike walked into Marth's room, he was surprised at how dark it was. He laid the prince down on his bed and covered him with the sheets before looking around. Not sure what to do, he moved to leave. A hand grabbed on to his sleeve.

"Please don't leave," Marth whispered hoarsely, looking up at him through his bangs. Ike practically melted, kicking off his boots and lying down next to the prince he cared so much about.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered, daringly pecking him on the cheek. He felt relieved when Marth snuggled up to him in appreciation.

"Thank you."

XxXxXxX

"It worked!" Peach squealed, clapping her hands together as she looked at the camera footage.

"Good," Sheik said shortly. "Because that was not an enjoyable time for me."

"I don't know, he looked pretty good tied up," Samus said from next to Peach.

"It was not a comfortable experience."

"Who cares? Now Ike and Marth are together!~" Peach sang happily. "My fangirl is satisfied!"

"We should do Pit and Link next!" Samus agreed, and the two squealed.

Sheik sighed, letting Zelda take over so that the hyrulian princess could also take part in this ridiculous fangirling.


End file.
